A Spurious Spirit Unabated
by PhoenixFire777
Summary: Jenyse hopes that Ian will remember, at first. but then, she starts dreading it. But life is never fair. Just as things start working out between her and Ian, he starts remembering. Will the complications that follow make them fall apart, or will they accept what has once been without falling apart? Please R&R. My first fanfiction on Harry Potter.


A Harry Potter Fanfiction.

**A/N: **

**Please read HermionePotter452's (Danica's) A Subtle Touch Unseen and A Spectral Memory Untouched before you proceed with this story. ****This is based after ASTU and ASMU. **

**Jenyse/Ian fanfiction. I hope this appeals to you. R & R please! **

**A Spurious Spirit Unabated:**

_Chapter 1:- How about later?_

I ran around that particularly bumpy corner, and as it's name went, I had to bump into somebody. I clutched that somebody's shirt out of sheer habit and he groggily said something in a voice that I recognised instantly. Before I could as much say his name or even look up, Sirius, my dear, enchanting, charming, not to mention gross assumed brother swung me up into his arms and spun me around -movie style- singing Celestina Warbeck's 'Under the spell of your wand'. I put my hands over my ears(Celestina Warbeck sounded melodious when you'd just heard Sirius sing!) and kicked my arms in the air, demending to be put down, but to no avail. I finally kicked his f**king thing which caused him to release me aburptly. My Quidditch training, in which I'd fallen millions of times, kicked in, and I landed with but a pain in my butt. I didn't mind Sirius's picking me up(he'd done that loads of times) but the way he smelled, I knew he'd been drinking. I gave him a once over and found him swaying, red in face. Gripping him firmly by the elbow, I marched him into the common room and dumped him on an armchair by the fire, beside which was a couch on which sat- Remus, writing a letter, James, not even pretending to read 'Which Broomstick?' as he sneek-peeked at Lily Evans and Peter, nibbling on cheese as he relaxed.

As soon as Sirius had been sat into the armchair by me, he was snoring. The others gave him a concerned look and then looked at me. "It seems like he got drunk from the party we'd had in the kitchens today. He'll come to soon, I guess." I had seen sirius getting drunk a lot many times to be worried about it. "I got a little drunk too actually." James confessed," We had a game of Spin The Bottle and um, firewhiskey was involved." "I insisted on them not playing, but..." Remus trailed of, and signed the letter with a florish. "I listened to him, you know." Peter proudly told me. "Good job, Pete!" I gave him a hug. James got up and hugged me too, whispering,"Thanks for catching Padfoot and bringing him back." "We're gonna capture you again, so go have quality time with coffee 'til then." Remus hugged me and then ruffled my hair. " Catch me if you can!" I childishly quipped as I skipped out the potrait hole, happy with the prospect of having coffee. I was addicted, and I knew it, but it was the only thing that kept me from dying. Or less dramatically, it was one of the things that gave me a reason to live.

" My room, my room, my room." I chanted under my breath as I took sharp turns at the window and the vase located in front of an unusual tapestry. The trolls paused in midstrike to curiously look at me at I turned the knob and stepped inside to take in the familiar surroundings. The couch, the table, the shelf... the wafting smell of coffee made me drift towards it, nose-in-air. Deep in the bliss only coffee could create, I jumped when a hazel-green eyed, spiky brown haired teenager-no-more boy addressed me from where he was leaning against the bookshelf, " You're late, Nurse Baccari." "Ian!" I said, a smile forming on my lips. "This is a happy day for you! No check-ups! Not until dad tells me anyway!" "Father's insight, I suppose...anyway, even if we're not having check-ups, we can still meet here every friday. Who knows what might happen!" he let that sink in and continued, oblivious to how I was on the verge of bursting out at him,"Let's keep it a secret from them foursome. Please?" "Last time I kept a secret cauz you told me too, it didn't work out that well." oh shit! Tip of slung, uh, slip of tongue! His face was blank, but behind the unintentional mask, I could almost see something clicking together, like a clockwork gone bad being repaired, screw by screw."Coffee coffee." I said hurriedly scrambling for it, spilling half in the process. He laughed and handed me his cup saying," Drink this one, I don't want it as it is. Had a mug too much on the bottle spin." He rubbed the back of his neck as I fixed him with an accusing stare.

**A/N:**

** So? How is it? Up to your predefined mark? I think it is. Well, let me know. The little purple button down there...**

** Suggestions, favourite parts, quotes, critiques, accusations, curses...anything you want to throw at me!**

**-Phoenix! xoxo. **

**PS: Another chapter following soon...:) **


End file.
